Chocolate and Maple
by Everhardt
Summary: Nora and Coco decide to indulge each others appetites. ChocolateThunder smut


**Chocolate and Maple**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

"Nora!" Nora stopped and turned to see Coco standing a few meters away. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

After giving a quick wave to her team, Nora walked over to her girlfriend. "What is it, sweety?"

Coco looked around to make sure nobody was there, then inched closer. "My team is out for tonight," she whispered. "And I was thinking since it's the weekend, you might come over for a little late night snack." She then inched closer so that she was now whispering directly into Nora's ear. "I stocked up on chocolate sauce and maple syrup."

The proximity and the words whispered in her ear made Nora shiver. As Coco took a step back, Nora smiled seductively and looked through her sunglasses into her eyes. "Sounds delicious."

(**)

Coco was checking herself over in the mirror. Since her team left she had ditched her usual attire and was now wearing a white dress shirt along with a plain brown skirt. She merely wanted to wear something that could be removed quickly. A knock drew her attention and she quickly walked over to the door and opened it. There was Nora, dressed in her boop-shirt and hot pants. Coco made sure to take her time admiring her girlfriend's curves.

"Like what you see?" Nora asked with a smile.

"You know it."

"Well, then. How about I come in so you can get a closer look?"

Coco then cupped Nora's cheek and led her in, closing the door behind them. Immediately she pulled Nora in for a kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues entered each others mouths.

Nora wrapped her arms around Coco's neck while Coco placed one hand on her hip and the other on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Nora moaned into Coco's mouth, showing her approval.

Coco then lowered her hand onto Nora's leg and pulled it up, pulling Nora closer in the process. She could feel Nora's breasts pressing against her.

A heat started to rise in Coco's chest. She wanted her. Now!

She broke the kiss, drawing a disappointed whimper from Nora. She let go of Nora's leg and took her hands into her own. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Coco let go and started walking towards the bed, undressing herself in the process. First she tore off her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She then kicked away her shoes and bent over to pull down her skirt and panties, making sure to do so as slowly as possible. Once she stepped out of the garments, she climbed onto her bed and faced Nora.

The orange-haired girl had merely been standing there, staring at her girlfriend. Then she started quickly, and clumsily, pulling off her clothes before jumping onto the bed.

As she lay there, Coco, again, took the chance to check her out. Her flushed skin, her tight ass, her bare, ample chest. Such a body would drive anyone crazy.

Nora then sat up and they looked each other in the eyes for a good, long moment before they came crashing together. Lips and tongues once again locked, arms and hands exploring wildly, bodies rubbing against each other furiously. They fully enjoyed the feeling of skin rubbing against skin.

Not too long and Coco was lying on top of Nora, one hand firmly grasping her ass while the adjacent leg was wrapped around her waist. The other hand was massaging Nora's large breast while her thumb was playing with the nipple.

Nora was continuously moaning into Coco's mouth, one hand on the back of Coco's head while the other was running up and down her back.

They spent some time like that, letting their wetness build up, until they both decided it was time.

They broke apart and sat across from each other. "Now, then," Coco started, "who goes first?"

"I got it!" Nora exclaimed. "Lie down and tell me what you want!"

Coco complied, crawling to the head of the bed and sitting up against the wall. "Take the chocolate sauce!"

Nora nodded and quickly grabbed the black bottle from the nightstand next to the bed. She then crawled in between Coco's legs and looked at her expectantly.

"Pour it down onto my cunt and lick it clean!"

Nora's smiled grew wider as she looked down at her girlfriend's cunt. She then opened the bottle and started slowly pouring down the sauce.

Coco sharply drew in breath as she felt the cold sauce dripping onto her hot snatch.

Once Nora decided she had poured enough, she put the bottle back on the nightstand and decided to rub it in a bit deeper.

Coco let out a moan at the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers.

Nora looked up into Coco's eyes as she watched her work. She then pulled her hand up and slowly licked the chocolate and juices off.

She then placed her hands on her girlfriend's thighs, firmly spreading them, before slowly lowering herself down, only breaking eye contact with Coco once she was right in front of her goal. At first, she sniffed a bit, taking in the scent of Coco and chocolate. Then she slowly breathed onto it. She could feel Coco squirming under her and decided she'd teased enough. She stuck out her tongue and started licking.

Coco immediately threw her head back and let out a moan, her fingers digging into the blanket.

Nora sucked and licked away, making sure to get all the chocolate. Once she was certain she got everything, she spun a few rounds around Coco's clit with her tongue, once again making eye contact with her. She then slowly trailed her tongue down to the center and, after staring into Coco's eyes for a good, long moment, thrust it in.

A gasp escaped Coco as she felt Nora's tongue inside her. She lifted one of her hands and started fondling her own breast with it. Meanwhile, Nora let go of Coco's thighs and placed her hands on her waist. Coco immediately took the chance to wrap her legs around her head, pushing her in deeper while thrusting against her tongue.

Nora was thoroughly exploring Coco with her tongue, making sure not to leave out a single spot. She loved the taste of her girlfriend and wanted more of it.

As time passed, Coco could feel herself coming to an end. She sped up her thrusting, wanting to cum as quickly as possible.

Nora noticed the change of pace and decided to comply, speeding up her own movements.

"Oh god, Nora! I'm about to ahh! I'm gonna..." Her words were lost in a loud moan as she came in Nora's mouth.

Slowly, she removed her legs from Nora, who decided to lick up every last drop of cum before sitting up and licking her lips. "Mmh, you're very tasty, babe," she said as she looked down at Coco, who had let herself fall onto her pillow and was now breathing heavily.

"That...was...amazing."

Nora giggled. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

Coco then sat up. "My turn. What do you want? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" A slight blush covered Nora's cheeks as a certain idea came to mind.

Coco, noticing the change in her girlfriend's demeanor, smirked and cocked her eyebrow. "Yes, anything. Do you have something specific in mind?"

Nora gulped. "There's... there's this thing I discovered on the internet that I wanted to try."

"What is it? C'mon, Nora. Don't worry, I won't judge you."

Nora nodded, then grabbed the maple syrup and held it out towards Coco. "I want you to toss my salad!"

Coco blinked a few and just stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want you to pour maple syrup into my ass and lick it out."

Coco's cheeks immediately flared up at the statement. Granted, it wasn't as strange as Coco had expected but still... They hadn't gone that far before.

She took the bottle. "Um, are you... I mean, is your...?"

Nora gave her a strange look before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, yeah, don't worry. I cleaned myself thoroughly."

Coco nodded then looked Nora in the eyes. "Turn around."

Nora's eyes widened and she stared at her for a moment before nodding. She then turned around and got on all fours, sticking her ass out at Coco.

Coco crawled in front of it. "Spread your cheeks!" Nora complied, reaching back and spreading her ass. Holding the syrup bottle in one hand, Coco used the other to slightly widen Nora's asshole. Then she poured the syrup in, eliciting a squeak from her girlfriend. "You alright?"

"Uh-huh." More of a moan than an answer, but Coco accepted it. Once it seemed like she'd poured enough, she put the bottle away. Removing Nora's hands and grasping her ass with her own, Coco hovered over Nora's anus. _Here we go._ Inhaling deeply, she stuck her tongue in. Immediately she noticed that it was a bit harder that licking a pussy. She had to use force to get in.

The sudden forceful entry into her ass made Nora squeal. This was certainly different. However, as she slowly got used to it, she found it... oddly enjoyable. She even started moaning.

The maple syrup made things easier for Coco. It acted somewhat as a lubricant and the familiar flavor made the experience less strange for her. And when Nora started moaning she knew she was enjoying it.

She started kneading Nora's ass and thrust faster and deeper into Nora's ass. The effect was instantaneous. Nora started moaning louder, every once in a while shouting "Oh, yes, Coco!" "Oh, fuck!". She even started thrusting her ass into Coco. Coco was also starting to enjoy it. Nora's ass clamped down much harder than her pussy, forcing Coco to thrust harder, which, of course, wound up more enjoyable for Nora.

It wasn't long before Nora reached her limit. "Fuck! Coco, I'm gonna ahhhh!"

Coco pulled her tongue out of Nora's ass and started licking the cum for her pussy.

Nora was now lying on her belly, panting heavily and slowly recovering.

Once Coco was done with her pussy, she crawled over to come face to face with her. "I take it you enjoyed our little experiment?"

Nora looked up at her. "Very much, yes."

Coco then lowered her lips down to Nora's ear and whispered. "Think you can handle more?"

Nora turned herself around. "After what you just did to me, feel free to ravage me all night long."

Coco smiled and quickly retrieved the maple syrup bottle. She opened it and poured its contents onto Nora's chest, eliciting a soft moan from the girl. She then put the bottle away and started massaging Nora's breasts, making her moan louder. Then she started pinching her nipples, making her squirm.

Eventually, she let go of on boob and started sucking on it.

"Oh, god, Coco!" Nora moaned after sharply sucking in breath.

Coco looked up at her and slowly lowered her free hand down to Nora's cunt and started rubbing. Then she started rubbing Nora's clit with her thumb and inserted a finger, making Nora gasp. Meanwhile, she continued to lick every bit of maple syrup from Nora's chest.

Nora then lowered a hand onto Coco's head and dug her fingers into her hair.

"Oh god, Coco! Fuck me!"

 _Your wish is my command._ With that, she inserted two more fingers into Nora and sped up her thrusting. Nora responded by thrusting into her fingers.

"Oh, fuck yes! Coco, that's it, baby! I'm gonna...Oh god!"

Coco could feel Nora cum onto her hand. She enjoyed the feeling quite a bit. She made sure to properly lick Nora's tits clean more time before pulling out her hand and licking the cum off it.

She then looked down at Nora, who was panting. One arm lay stretched out to her side, the other on her stomache.

Nora looked up into Coco's eyes, seeing that her lust had yet subsided. "One more?"

Coco smirked. "One more." She grabbed Nora's arm and pulled her up. She then grabbed Nora's right leg and lifted it over her shoulder, then lifted her own leg over Nora's left. Their pussies now just centimeters apart, Coco looked deeply into Nora's eyes. Then, at once, they mashed both sets of lips together. Nora and Coco moaned into each others mouths as their pussies.

Nora wrapped her arms around Coco's neck while Coco grabbed her ass and sped up their thrusting.

Coco could feel Nora's leg slip off from her shoulder and caught it with her arm.

After a while, they broke the kiss and sat back, propping themselves up on their arms and looking each other in the eyes as they ground each other.

Soon, Nora threw her head back in pleasure and Coco instead focused on her tits bouncing up and down.

Time just seemed to fly by as they thrust into each other. Soon enough, they felt the heat build up and knew they were coming close. They looked each other in the eye and Nora reached out her hand, which Coco took.

"Oh, fuck, Coco! I'm about to..."

"Ahh, me, too, Nora!"

"Coco!"

"Nora!"

They both screamed as they came into each others pussies. Then they sat there for a few moments, twitching as they let the juices flow. And then they let themselves fall back onto the bed, panting.

While she was recovering, Coco noticed a shift on the bed. She then saw Nora plop herself down next to her, place her hand on Coco's cheek and pull her in for a kiss. Nora then lay her head down on Coco's chest and wrapped her arm around her. "I love you, Coco."

Coco smiled and wrapped her arms around Nora. "I love you, too, Nora."


End file.
